


Devil Inside

by ForgivenWhimsy



Series: Tell me Something True [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'm pretty sure the fandom tag is wrong, Post Ziost, SO, but it won't let me take out legends, kotfe, shrug, stream of thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgivenWhimsy/pseuds/ForgivenWhimsy
Summary: So Echo made the choice of killing the Jedi on Ziost vs giving her to Theron to bring to Tython or to give to Lana so they could run brain experiments on her.  Theron leaves, understandably upset. It’s the last time they see each other until the very end of chapter 9 in KOTFE.
Relationships: Female Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine/Theron Shan
Series: Tell me Something True [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/401812
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Devil Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Another hidden Wip unearthed. And I liked it, so it get's a post.

Echo is convinced she’s ruined all of the -whatever they had, back on Rishi and Yavin 4. She’s convinced he’s finally seen the monster in her she was so careful to keep from him, he’s the first person who’s opinion has ever mattered to her. 

She spends hours on Ziost after the devastation trying to FEEL something. Feel the gravity of the genocide that just occurred, only she’s been a willing participant to genocide before. She’s the Hand of Jadus after all, she let him slaughter trillions in his quest for a better Empire, because it’s better to rule in hell then be a slave in heaven. 

She can’t bring herself to care for the loss of life, she is pragmatic recognizing that letting the Emperor have his way is generally a bad thing, but the loss of life doesn’t devastate the way it should. Still there’s bile in her throat and a cold sweat on her brow.

She goes back to her ship and heaves into the fresher anyways. All she can think of is the way he looked at her before he left. Theron is likely rightfully horrified. The fact that she only cares about how he now sees her crystallizes how much of a monster she is. 

_“Conned a lot of Imperial Agents with phony backstories over the years – here I am telling you the straight-up truth.”_

Echo wishes she could have told him something true about herself, wishes she had more then terrible truths to share. She knew it would happen sooner or later, he would see her true colours, in an act of mercy no less, and his feelings would turn to hate. 

She writes them all out, all her terrible truths. She writes them in a message for him, one she never musters the courage to send. He doesn’t need to know but a part of her wants him to, the other part is afraid. She never sends it, it remains in her unsent message folder on her ship. 

Theron sees it years later after securing her ship. The unsent mail light blinking in his peripheral vision driving him to distraction. He reasons he’s only opening it to delete it, it’s a message that’s over 5 years old it couldn’t be that important, anymore at least. Only he sees his name at the top of the message, and he sees the date, a date he’ll never be able to forget and he reads about all of Echo’s ugliness. He can hear her voice in his head when he reaches the bottom, how small the _I’m sorry_ is. It dawns on him that she’s believed he’s hated her for all these years. He re-reads the message, she’s done terrible things, but then again so has he. They’re spies in wartime of opposite factions. 

Everything is different now. He writes his own message knowing Lana will be able to get her out of Carbonite, he wishes more then anything he could have gone too. To be there when Echo’s unfrozen, but he can’t, so a letter will have to do to let her know he cares about her, years later, still, always. He only spoke to Lana again because she had a rescue plan and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to be a part of it. He hits send and his fingers itch with want to hold her. His gut clenches, and he paces her ship, soon, he’ll be able to tell her in person soon…if she’ll still have him. 


End file.
